1. Field
Embodiments relate to a method forming a semiconductor device using a Si—H rich silicon nitride layer as a tensile stress capping layer.
2. Description of Related Art
Numerous semiconductor devices employ a technique of forming NMOS transistors and PMOS transistors on a substrate. Here, improved performance of the NMOS transistors is a very important factor in light of heightened integration density. In order to improve characteristics of the semiconductor device, research into various methods is underway.